A form of use of any application program by downloading the same has become general. An electronic device which stores a plurality of application programs in a memory has been known.
In the electronic device as described above, for example, in order to download a new application program, a free space may have to be secured. In such a case, application programs in a storage should be erased one by one until a necessary free space can be secured.
An exemplary embodiment provides a configuration which can facilitate an operation for securing a necessary free space in storing any content in a storage.
An exemplary embodiment provides a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium with an executable information processing program stored thereon. The information processing program, when executed by a computer of an information processing apparatus having a storage that stores a plurality of contents, causes the computer to perform designating an amount of data, selecting at least one content from among the plurality of contents based on the designated amount of data, and erasing the selected content from the storage in response to an operation by a user.
The step of selecting at least one content may include selecting the at least one content based on the designated amount of data and an amount of data of each content.
The step of selecting at least one content may include successively selecting contents from among the plurality of contents until a total amount of data of the selected contents reaches the designated amount of data.
The step of designating an amount of data may be based on an amount of data of a content to newly be stored and a current free space in the storage.
The step of designating an amount of data may designate an amount of data of a content of which downloading from a server which is capable of connecting to the information processing apparatus has been requested.
The step of designating an amount of data may include selecting the at least one content based on an amount of data of a content to newly be stored, a current free space in the storage, and an amount of data of each content.
The step of selecting at least one content may include setting a priority of the plurality of contents and selecting the at least one content in accordance with the set priority.
The step of selecting at least one content may include setting the priority based on a state of use of each content.
The step of selecting at least one content may include setting in advance an exclusion content to be excluded from erasure targets among the plurality of contents in response to an operation by a user and selecting a content to be erased from among contents other than the exclusion content among the plurality of contents.
The content may include an application program.
The storage may store corresponding application-associated data for each application program.
The step of erasing the selected content may exclude the application-associated data corresponding to the application program included in the selected content from erasure targets.
The storage may store corresponding setting information for each downloaded application program. The step of erasing the selected content may exclude the setting information corresponding to the application program included in the selected content from the erasure targets.
The executable information processing program may further cause the computer to perform showing an icon corresponding to an application program once stored in the storage and executing the corresponding application program in response to an operation by a user onto the shown icon. The step of erasing the selected content may exclude an icon corresponding to any application program included in the selected content from erasure targets.
If the corresponding application program has been erased at the time when the user performs an operation onto any icon, the application program may be obtained again.
When setting of automatic erasure of a content is activated in response to an operation by the user after the step of erasing the selected content, the content may be erased regardless of an operation by the user.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing apparatus that includes a storage that stores a plurality of contents, a designation module that designates an amount of data, a selection module that selects at least one content from among the plurality of contents based on an amount of data designated by the designation module, and an erasure module that erases the content selected by the selection module from the storage in response to an operation by a user.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing system that includes a storage that stores a plurality of contents and a processing device. The processing device includes a designation module that designates an amount of data, a selection module that selects at least one content from among the plurality of contents based on an amount of data designated by the designation module, and an erasure module that erases the content selected by the selection module from the storage in response to an operation by a user.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing method that is performed in an information processing apparatus having a storage that stores a plurality of contents. The method includes designating an amount of data, selecting at least one content from among the plurality of contents based on the designated amount of data, and erasing the selected content from the storage in response to an operation by a user.
An exemplary embodiment provides an information processing apparatus that includes a storage that stores a plurality of contents, an acceptance module that accepts setting of automatic erasure of a content in response to an operation by a user, a selection module that sets a priority of the plurality of contents and selecting at least one content in accordance with the set priority, and an erasure module that automatically erases the at least one content selected by the selection module when setting of automatic erasure of a content is activated.
The foregoing and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the exemplary embodiments when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.